marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Rogers (Earth-6160)
Captain America/Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers is the field leader and commander of The Avengers in the show The Avengers: The Animated Series. He was given the Super-Soldier Serum in the 40s and became CAPTAIN AMERICA! He first appeared in his own series called Captain America: The Animated Series Early Life Steve Rogers is the son of Joseph Rogers and Sarah Rogers and was born to them on Thursday, July 4, 1918. His father died from mustard gas during World War I. Sarah was a nurse in in a tuberculosis ward and attracted it as she died before Steve's 18th birthday, Steve was put in an orphanage and was constantly bullied until he met Abraham Erskine and said he wanted to join in WWII. Project Rebirth After multiple rejections from the US military during World War II, on June 14, 1943, Rogers was rejected for the fifth time. After overhearing a conversation Steve had with one of his "pals" Nicholas Fury, Erskine allowed Steve to enlist in Project: Rebirth, where he met Colonel Chester Phillips and Agent Peggy Carter. Colonel Phillips was not convinced by Rogers until he made a self-sacrificing move over a fake grenade which Rogers thought was real. When Rogers was ready to take the serum, It was revealed that the serum was tried on Johann Schmidt first, but the results were negative. Erskine said Rogers was chosen because of his heart. Peggy started to grow more interested in Steve. Erskine told Steve to remain a good man and not strive to become the perfect soldier. When Schmidt found the location of Erskine, he sent Heinz Kruger to assassinate Erskine. Steve received the Super-Soldier Serum by Vita Rays with the help of Howard Stark. Afterwards though, Erskine was shot, before he died, Erskine pointed and tapped on Steve's heart referring to Steve's longevity. Steve emerged taller and stronger. Captain America After catching Erskine's killer, Steven Rogers became Captain America. He was given a triangular shield before receiving a circular shield made of Vibranium given to him by Howard Stark. He then met a kid named James Buchanan Barnes, who was being bullied at the same place Steve was. Knowing the pain the kid must be going through, Steve (in his Captain America costume) went to his old orphanage and told the kids that being bullies is not the American way. James soon wanted to become Steve's sidekick. Steve felt it was too dangerous but James said he knew how to fight. He said he didn't want to fight the bullies because he felt that Cap wouldn't do it. One day, Colonel Phillips assigned James with Captain America on a mission against Nazis and Barnes succeeded. That night, Barnes went into Cap's tent only to see one of his old friends Steve Rogers suiting up as Captain America. Barnes met a very naive Steve a year ago and looked up to him. Now knowing his identity and now seeing that Barnes was capable of handling missions, Captain America gave him the name Bucky. Captain America: The Animated Series Joining The Avengers Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed Superhuman Durability Enhanced Healing Factor Superhuman Agility Enhanced Senses Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Intelligence Advanced Longevity Abilities Master Combatant ''' '''Master Shield-man Master Tactician and Strategist Master Acrobat Advanced Military Operator Sketch Artist Expert Marksman Expert Vehicle Control Pilot Multilingual Paraphernalia Equipment 'WWII Uniform: '''Rogers and Howard Stark both designed the suit. It is made of carbon polymer and it offers a medium level of resistance to gunfire. The helmet also served as a mask. And allows for a sidearm. The shield can be attached to the back. '''2001 Uniform: ' Agent Coulson helped to design his initial "modern" suit. The "modern" suit does not allow for a sidearm. This first appeared in Season Two in Captain America: The Animated Series '''Stealth Uniform: '''His second "modern" suit (his S.T.R.I.K.E. uniform) was totally different from his previous suits as it focused on stealth. The whole suit was dark blue, with three white lines and a star in the torso area. The helmet had the "A" on it as well, but it also allowed his ears to stick out. The suit allowed for a sidearm, and the shield could be attached to the back. '''Bulletproof Uniform: '''This uniform first appeared in Season Two of Captain America: The New Animated Series. When Cap had Round Two against The Winter Soldier, when he was shooting at him, it wasn't affecting him. '''Fireproof Uniform: '''This uniform also first appeared in Season Two of Captain America: The New Animated Series. When Cap found out that a group of HYDRA Agents with flamethrowers were mysteriously attacking a part of a block (endangering citizens and burning down houses), he had an idea to use a fireproof uniform. '''2019 Uniform: '''This uniform is Cap's most useful costume. He wore this in The Avengers: The Animated Series. It has all of the capabilities of the other suits. It had multiple holsters, had a modern look, had a stealth form, was bulletproof and fireproof. It had a spot on his back to put his shield at as well. Transportation World War II Bike: Rogers rides a specially designed, high-tech 1940's Harley Davidson motorcycle during World War II. It is not known who made the motorcycle but it can be speculated to be Howard Stark. The motorcycle had dual front-mounted cannons, grappling lines, flamethrower in the rear, a side carrier for a standard issue rifle, and Rogers usually placed his shield on the handle bars to protect him from on coming artillery. Weapons '''Vibranium Shield: '''Captain America's Vibranium Shield first appeared in The First Avenger TV Movie. A circular disk about 75cm/2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 6kg/12 pounds, it was made of a vibranium, the rarest metal on Earth at the time. The amount of vibranium used for Cap's shield is the all the vibranium that the United States had access to. The Shield was made by Howard Stark. The shield is three times lighter than steel and negates large amounts of damage by absorbing vibrations. The shield had great aerodynamic properties: it was able to slice through the air with minimal wind resistance and deflection of path. Its great overall resilience, combined with its natural concentric stiffness, enabled it to rebound from objects with minimal loss of angular momentum. It was virtually indestructible: it was resistant to penetration, and extreme temperature extremes. It could easily absorb and redirect kinetic Energy. '''Energy Shield: '''In Captain America: The New Animated Series. When The Grand Director stole his identity and his Shield, Tony Stark gave him a new one. It had the same capabilities as the original but in a different way. This could literally absorb and redirect kinetic energy. The more energy it redirects the stronger it becomes (Similar to the Panther Habit). Originally it couldn't be thrown, until the Grand Director returned. Cap was worried it wouldn't be able to have the same throwing capability as the original, but because of the kinetic energy that can absorb what it hits it was able to bounce off of walls. The shield can also take multiple forms: A force field, staff, sword, rope, laser, and shield. Respect Thread Strength * Breaks himself out of a large block of ice * Holds up part of fallen building with the help of his energy shield (Which redirects force to an unknown degree) * Closes the doors of a missile silo by manually turning the gear * Stops an elevator with his shield * Forces a jet to change direction by messing with the wingflap * Holds up a lot of concrete then makes a man sized hole in it with a single strike * Benches 1100 pounds * Pulls down a mini helicopter * Breaking a bunch of bolts or steel wires while restrained * Opening and slightly crumpling elevator doors * Holds up a large amount of wreckage from Galactus' ship with his energy shieldPeels and bends a metal panel * Indents someone's head into concrete * Does the same to someone else * Knocks over a giant Captain America robot * Blocks a falling burning beam and doesn't slow down * Hands onto a falling plane, moves to the front, and kicks in through the window * Tackles someone hard enough to shatter a tree * Throws around so many SHIELD soldiers "its like navigating a tornado" * Catches a plane and breaks into the cockpit * Carries a telephone pole * Carries a steel I-beam * Snaps a steel chain link * Breaks restraints while drugged and with a giant needle in his chest * Breaks a wall with a slam * Rips open the top of a Mandroid * Rips a robot in half * Triggers a bullet to go off by hitting it * Tears off part of a bus * Tears off an AIM bot's arm * Hangs onto a hover car with only one arm after getting a beating from Protocide * Deflects a cement tower top with a kick * Throws a bunch of dinosaur people off of him * Swims through the exhaust of the helicarrier * Breaks through a giant wooden(?) door while underwater off of Nick Fury's back * Picks up a 450 pound sumo wrestler and throws him * Knocks over 12 Hydra goons * Ragdolling some guys, knocking out three guys with a single punch * Ragdolling two guys with enough force to break down a door * Lifting up huge weights * Lifts a huge tree * Kicks through a door * Sends four guys flying * Brutalizes some soldiers * More weights * Sent multiple enhanced men ragdolling with his shield * Catches Valkyrie's punch ** Valkyrie was amped by Loki, and could even block attacks from a mind controlled Thor * Cutting swords in half and decapping Asgardian monsters with his shield * Matches an injured Peter Parker's strength ** Injured Spider-Man was still pretty strong. * Throws his shield throw a helicopter's rotors * Tears off restraints * Breaks through the mini-submarines window while underwater * Saves a Nazi soldier in power armor * Throws a soldier and a man high in the air * Throws a soldier high in the air with one hand * Knocks down a soldier with his shield * Knocks down a big soldier with his shield * KOs a HYDRA agent * Bashes a soldier several meters away * Kicks a soldier several meters away * Sends soldiers flying with shield bashes * Throws two men through a wall * Lifts a motorcycle with three women on it * Lifts a punching bag with one hand * Punches a hole in a punching bag and sends it flying across a gym room * Opens a thick door * Kicks a table hard enough to knock aliens away * Lifts and tosses a grate * Overpowers two men and a powerful magnet * Kicks a man a few meters away, * Shield bashes people a few meters away, * Smashes through doors, walls, and windows * Lifts a piece of rubble off of him and Natasha * Says three guarded gates and a 12 inch steel wall isn't a problem * Lifts a large steel beam off of Bucky while suffering from three gunshot wounds and knife wounds * Hurls a HYDRA agent * Tears a log in half * Climbs with one hand while carrying a woman with the other * Throws his motorcycle into a jeep * Stops a car from falling until the bumper breaks off * Throws Ultron hard enough to break a concrete pillar. However, Ultron did have his thrusters on so it's likely they contributed in breaking the pillar. * Crushes a radio * A kick sends a soldier flying a few meters away * A kick sends a soldier flying into a wall * A kick sends Crossbones flying * Kicks Black Panther a few meters away * Kicks Spider-Man into a landing gear * Smashes a man into a concrete pillar * Lifts Iron Man * Stops Iron Man from flying away * Throws Spider-Man * Pulls Spider-Man towards him and hits him with his shield * Holds a helicopter in place * Kicks a car which sends a man flying away * Hits Corvus Glaive a few times * Temporarily holds back Thanos. Striking * Punches a man's head 180 degrees around * Messes up the bulletproof Nuke bad * Kicks someone and make them dent a bus * Floors a member of the Wrecking Crew with one punch * Kicks through an armored SHIELD door * Shatters a SHIELD training bot head * Punches his shield through Red Dynamo's armor * Stabs his shield straight through an armored suit * Goes right through the bottom of a military helicopter * Explodes a wooden door and then shatters metal bonds * Punches a man really far Throwing Power * Throws his shield fast enough to outspeed an ICBM and the shield comes back ** Throwing his shield fast enough to intercept bullets after they were fired ** Stops a bullet again but this time with a bounce first ** Takes off the top part of a tank ** Clean through a truck ** Throws hard enough to embed his shield in concrete ** Destroys the tail of a helicopter ** Disconnects a helicopter from its blades while very far away (and you know it came back) ** Breaks an armored robot ** Shield goes straight through a monster's head ** Breaks a giant chunk of rock/He also kicks the Hulk in the freaking face ** Goes straight through a giant ice monster ** Knocks out Red Skull with a single throw ** Shatters bricks with a throw ** Throws a can very far ** Ricochets his shield off of a tank to hit a person, then catches it ** Jams a turbine while driving a motorcycle ** Bounces his shield between the fins of an aircraft ** Even if the shield misses, he can throw it accurate enough for it to bounce back to his hand ** Captain tags multiple people with his shield when it was thrown from a motorcycle ** Hits three people at the same time ** Shows enormous dexterity with his shield Shield Skill * Extremely proficient and can even make up for even microscopic imprefections * No one uses his shield against him * The American Hurricane * Forces a man to go exactly where he wants him to go with one throw * "It'll come if I whistle for it." * While hanging onto a jet pack he takes out god knows how many goons and then predicts where it will end up and blocks incoming bullets as he catches it * Intercepts a laser, hits Batroc, and destroys an incoming robo spider as he catches it * Blocks bullets mid air and takes out a member of a MODOC Squad * Intercepts a bullet in mid air while taking out two enemies and catching it * Disarms someone and blocks a knife as he catches his shield * Takes out two Hydra soldiers through a car, another attacking Sharon, then catches the shield * Lights a lighter * Even when kicking his shield out of others hands he is accurate as hell * Takes out a bunch of Zola's experiments * Amazing bounces with very little sight * Disarms goons around a corner * Takes out two guards from around the corner * Blocks a shot right after a gun was fired * Breaks the cages of Sharon and the son of Ka-Zar * Breaks his gun before he can even tell what is happening * Kicks his shield accurately enough to move a ray * "He can't possibly throw it in quarters so close" * Bounces his shield in a tight corridor well enough to take out three baddies Reflexes * Explains why he can dodge bullets * Questionably dodges a bullet at point blank * Blocks some bullets fired at him from behind * Dodges a bullet after it was fired * Blocks bullets after they were fired * More blocking bullets after they were fired * Blocks a ridiculous amount of gunfire from multiple angles while falling * Blocks multiple bullets fired at his head and feet * Saves someone from a Hydra laser gun after it was fired * Casually blocks bullets from behind him * Taking out a crowd of people while blocking everything they throw at him * Blocks a bullet after it was fired to save Falcon * Moves out of the way of a bullet as he is turning around * Avoids bullets long enough to get his shield and cover himself * Avoiding bullets while leaping out of a building * Breaks his bonds, catches a spear, and knocks away a bunch of spears while posioned * This entire encounter is a speed feat * Dodges multiple punches from Hulk * Dodges vague electric attack * Dodges more vague projections * Avoids explosions thrown by Gambit * Avoids his shield that was charged by Gambit * Stopping bullets from an AIM robot * Diving in between lasers and destroys the turret with perfect timing and aim * Back flips over a laster * Blocks a laser * More laser blocking * Blocks a bullet from behind while on a motocycle * Sets off a landmine and back flips away before getting hit by the explosion * Avoids an arrow at point blank range * Dodges a crossbow bolt from behind * Deflects a grenade from a grenade launcher * Saves Dugan's life from a sniper * Maybe blocks bullets from this turret after they were fired * SHOOT HIM! * Protects rioters from a bunch of bullets and then avoids just as many himself all while throwing and hitting a guard * Avoids lightning * Blocks blasts after they are fired * Blocks multiple blasts in rapid sucession * They aren't fast enough to pull the trigger * Blocks a scream from Banshee * Weaving and diving in between missiles * Blocks seeking missiles * Blocks a bunch of missiles and then hits one very close to him * Dodges heat seeking missiles * Batroc doesn't believe how fast he is Movement Speed and Agility * Ran a mile a minute * Gets thrown out of a train then catches up to the train and saves Sharon * Moves fast enough to block a bunch of missiles before they hit * Disappears while right in front of a bunch of extremist * Catches a falling Sharon from quite a bit away * Jumps around over a bunch of bucks, gets ahead of the man running away, and avoids falling into a hole made under him * Dives and blocks bullets to save Red Skull's life * Leaps fast enough to block kids from getting shot * Intercepts bullets after they were fired * Leaps over a chain link fence * Leaps from car to car while they were moving * Dodges a bullet after it fired. * Catches up to a mini-submarine * Jumps from one catwalk to another * Jumps to a catwalk * Knocks a grenade away while mid-jump * Evades gunfire * Avoids plasma fire and jumps from a car after it exploded * Casually ran 13 miles in 30 minutes * Shows his parkour skills * Blocks knives after they've been thrown and tosses his shield so hard to breaks a concrete pillar * Aim blocks gunfire * Jumps over a car * Scales a large building. Some shots showing how tall it is * Jumps from building to building * Dodges a shield throw from Winter Soldier * Evades gunfire * Climbs a structure with a knife wound and two gunshot wounds * Takes down a aircraft by himself * Swings from a truck mirror onto a moving truck * Recovers from being tossed into a car, dodges falling cars, then jumps from a falling car onto the truck Ultron is on * Dodges Ultron while in an enclosed area * Avoids an Ultron drone and takes down another * Avoids a energy blast * Evades plasma fire * Aim blocks automatic fire * Keeps his footing after exiting a car * Outruns some cars while chasing Black Panther * Catches Proxima Midnight's weapon * Outruns a bunch of Wakandian soldiers and catches up to Black Panther * Captain Indiana (After viewing footage by SHIELD he was described as that because of two stunts he performed) * Runs through SHIELD defenses and dives through a small hole * Jumps very high to catch a flying away saucer * Leaps high enough to latch onto a ascending helicopter * Jumps up to a helicopter again * Running around the city with Falcon (the last page really shows how acrobatic he really is) * More jumping around the city * Leaps out of a building, catches someone, and makes it to another building * He has hops * Throws himself very high * Travels by leaping around of flying ice monsters * Sharon has trouble keeping up * Atlantian special guards can't keep up either * Knocks Hyde off of a building and almost gets to the ground at the same time as he hits * Kicked by a giant Cap robot then rolls with the blow and pushes himself off of a wall Durability/Endurance * Smashed through multiple walls, beaten, and had a building dropped on him After the fight the Doctor said he didn't have any broken bones * Okay after getting slammed into a wall by a mind controlled Namor * Gets kicked hard enough to fly and dent a storage crate then keeps fighting * Only slightly phased after getting concrete broken on his back * Survives a big fall while drugged * Does a HALO jump from 10 miles up * Jumps out of a plane and gets thrown into the ground by War Machine * Gets thrown into plane window by War Machine * Fine after getting thrown into a car by a giant Cap robot * Jumps out of a plane and lands with no injuries * Falls out of the hover car and lands perfectly fine on a car * Jumps out of a plane and is completely unharmed (unlike the car) * Dives through a window and is completely unaffected from the giant fall * Shocked and slammed into a car? It ain't no thang * Takes a blast of electricity and just gets right back up * Takes a lethal amount of electricity and powers through it long enough to disable the mandroid * Takes an electric attack * Took getting his armor exploded by Gambit * Gets hit with a big explosion and is relatively unharmed * Thrown into an energy core and survive for an extended period by standing on his shield, then breaks through the wall with the held of SHIELD * Stands under a nuke during take off and survives thanks to his shield * Survives diving part way into Galactus' ship's engine core long enough to teleport himself out * Leaps through these plane engines to get on top of the plane * After taking a bullet to the shoulder he just gets up and keeps moving * Shot through the leg during a fight and didn't notice until it was pointed out later * Gets shot in the leg then the shoulder and stays consciouss * Completes the day saving shield throw while stabbed in the back and getting his Super Soldier Serum drained * Just seals the wound after getting shot * Fine after getting his from a giant sonic attack from Klaw * Barely affected after a blast from Nefaria (Who nearly knocked out Thor) * Takes a point blast from Dynamo (Who messed up Iron Man's Mark 52) * Survives a very long time in the cold * Takes a punch from Red Skull, who previously dented his first shield. He also kicked Red Skull a few feet away. * Rapidly recovers after falling a great height onto a car * Survives a plasma shot * Airdropped from a plane into water with no parachute * Walks off falling from a multi-story building. Although the shield absorbed a decent amount of the impact. * Fine after being blasted off a bridge, bouncing off of a car, then into a bus, then in a car crash * Fine from a multi-story fall and he didn't use his shield this time * Takes six punches from Bucky's bionic arm and even a single punch was extremely powerful * Fine after being thrown into a car by an Ultron drone * Fine after Ultron Prime tosses him at a moving car * Recovers in mid-air from Quicksilver's attack * Takes a blast from Ultron Prime and a street sign hitting his back * Takes a punch from Quicksilver * Fall from great heights without a problem, * Holds his breath or is not affected by gas * Recovers after a grenade blast * Takes hits from Crossbones who can easily punch a bullet proof door across a room * Recovers from being blasted out of a window, hitting a car, then hitting pavement * Takes a kick from Spider-Man * Takes a beating from Iron Man * Thrown and chocked by Corvus * Who needs a parachute? * Unaffected by the takeoff of a nuke's fire * Tanks a grenade at point blank range, and survives the fallout from a nuke * Takes a hit from ant-man, that flattened a car * Jumps out of another helicopter * Jumps off a building and lands with no damage * Tanks multiple punches from Abomination * Talking about his healing factor, and curing himself of Vampirism * Thor hits the sword Cap is holding sending him flying multiple city blocks away but he is fine. * Jumped off a skyscraper, the force of him landing caused a shockwave * Running at and jumping over a dozen men untagged by their bullets * Takes down a thug holding a gun in his face before he could pull the trigger * Blitzes dozens of soldiers while turned around * Covers 8-9 blocks in seconds * Flips through point blank automatic fire fired from a computer targeting system Zola Virus When Cap gets trapped in the Z Dimension he is injected with a virus that constantly leaves him in pain and tries to take over his mind. This is getting its own section because I don't want to point out Cap is still being affected by the Zola virus in every feat. * Fights off the invasive Zola Virus for years * Pulls a giant needle out of his chest while drugged that injected him with a virus * Breaks his own hand and blocks an electric stick to save his son * Gets his ass beat by Jet Zola then his ribs broken and beaten, blasted by Zola, and falls off of a cliff Cap then gets up, cuts the giant Zola virus out of his chest, and continues to fight. * Gets shot from behind, beat in the face by a monster with super strength, then gets the monster off of him with some well places kicks * Stabbed in the back * Survives a giant fall Armor * Fireproof * Bulletproof Skill * The Gauntlet. Cap, disguised as Crossbones, fights through a ladder of villains with no rest up to Batroc who reveals he is actually Captain America. Cap then fights tons and tons of villains at once before esacpe all of them. * Him and Shang Chi trade blows while sparing * Takes down a group of people put together to take down superheroes * Knocks out Madame Viper by hitting a nerve cluster * Masters a form of combat better than those who spend decades practicing with his first time battleing * Breaks out of Skrull bonds that are designed to adapt to anything the prisoner does * Able to know enemy weaknesses after only fighting them once * Takes out two goons while kickin' another goon * Takes out three Atlantian assassins at once * "I suppose it's not really the weapons so much as the man using them." * Beast says he can master any weapon in seconds * Fights off a group of stronger and faster Master Men * Is doing well against Batroc, Machete, and Zaran at the same time * Schools Machete and Zaran * Beats a Nick Fury LMD easily * Uses his head to solve a problem * Competent pilot * Takes down four Nazis in rapid succession * Takes down a large group of Nazis * Hits three Nazis in the head with one shield toss * Infiltrates a large HYDRA base without being detected * Spots a sniper * Accurate with knives * Takes down two alien soldiers * Leads the Avengers (The Avengers: The Animated Series-episode 2-Avengers Assemble) * KOs a man with a shield toss * Takes down pirates without setting off an alarm. He also repeatable sent fully grown men flying with punches and kicks * Displays martial arts with his shield * Displays martial arts without his shield * Recognizes that he's being set up for an ambush * Rapidly takes down 5 SHIELD agents * Defeats multiple combatants in close quarters combat * Defeats 10 SHIELD agents while in a elevator. It should be noted that the tasers they use on Cap can KO a normal human easily. * While their car was flipping in mid-air, Cap saves both Natasha and Sam * Using his shield, he redirects mini-gun fire to other HYDRA agents * Dodges gunfire while on a motorcycle * Disarms Winter Soldier in hand to hand combat * Scopes out an area * Dominates Iron Man before he analysis his fight pattern * Knocks down War Machine and breaks the weapon he was holding * Bounces his shield off of a wall and floor to KO a soldier * Vs Black Panther * According to Iron Man, Captain America could've defeated Spider-Man if he wanted to [ * Infiltrates the Raft and frees his teammates * Takes down multiple Outriders * Disarms Corvus ** Takes on a bunch of soldiers + Nick Fury after just waking up ** Jumps into a helicopter and destroys three soldiers ** Learns skills faster then a computer ** Took out the Vampire army with a tactic he thought of in less then a second ** Knocks out three guys with his shield without looking ** Clears a hallway full of armed men ** "Is he smart?" "Tactically off the scale" ** Shoots Wolverine in a way that makes it harder to heal Notable Fights * Beats Cache, who had mastered every fighting style, through his training and physicals * Beats someone with super strength * Fights off and beats Lady Deathstrike * While his mind is altered by a drug Cap beats Daredevil in only two hits * Zemo can't keep up even with Cap's shield * Beats Absorbing Man by using his environment and speed * vs Gambit. Dodges all his explosives, parries and breaks his staff, then beats him up after surviving his shirt being charged * Dumps on Wrecker despite the massive physical disadvantage vs US Agent/Super-Patriot * Takes him on and is doing very well with his shield, he then drops it and does just as good without it despite him being "ten times as strong" * Absolutely destroys US Agent vs Batroc * Owns him and even lets him have a free hit * Batroc really doesn't stand a chance * Once again he loses while Cap is off his game on ice * Doesn't even make Cap's top ten vs Crossbones * Beats Crossbones without his Super Soldier Serum * Was beating him before he ran away vs Protocide, a brutal super soldier that should be Cap's physical equal * Round 1: Cap is surprised and Protocide is definitely not his top prority * Round 2: This time Cap gets the jump on his and takes him out quickly by throwing him into some machinery * Round 3: Not much to say, it was fairly even but outside factors came in vs Nuke * Round 1: Cap is doing fairly well at first, but Nuke's vastly superior physicals come in and he knocks Cap down long enough to almost do what he wanted * Round 2: This time Cap destroys Nuke like it's his job * Captain America vs Red Skull round 1 * Captain America vs Red Skull round 2 * Captain America vs Loki * Captain America vs Winter Soldier round 1 * Captain America vs Winter Soldier round 2 * Captain America vs Ultron Prime 2 * Captain America vs Crossbones * Captain America vs Iron Man * Fights a rampaging Hulk * Fights Hank 'Giant-Man' Pym * Fights Herr Kleiser ** A Chitauri with massive strength and a healing factor that makes Wolverine look weak * Fights a bunch of Terrorists ** He has a 600 foot drop, swims three miles and then swims two more through sewage water just to get there. * Captain America fights an ambush by Shield ** Captain America is tranq up on half a pint of tetrodotoxin and starts barreling through the Britain superhumans. The Britain guys are strong enough to stand up to liberators which are pretty strong themselves. * Captain America fights Schizo Man * Schizo man has the powers of Jamie Madrox. * Fights Abdul ** Abdul is a man, enhanced by Loki to be Cap's physchial equal. * Fights Sabretooth * Fights Juggernaut * Captain America fights the entire Avengers on 2 occasions ** 1st: Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Vision, and Scarlet Witch ** 2nd: Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Spider-Man (Miles Morales), Scarlet Witch, and Spectrum * Takes down Punisher * Fights the Silver Herald and rematch * Fights a Russian Super Soldier ** This Soldier has been amped with pieces of Vision, and has been trapped in an underground superhuman prison, he spent the entire time (40 years) preparing and training for his fight with Captain America. * First fight with Nuke, Captain America hunts him down and fights off an ambush from some of his goons, he tracks him to a city called Solath, and once he gets there he realizes too late that the entire populace has been turned into super soldiers, Captain America is captured and tortured for a week straight, Captain America bites a snake in half and spits the venom in Nuke's eye when he comes back to execute him. This sets off their second and final fight. ** Nuke was enhanced in multiple ways and was considered the "Captain America of Vietnam" and was fast enough to blitz Jung, North Korea's Super Soldier. * Cap helps the rest of the Avengers take on Thor's son Super Soldier Serum * The SSS pushes him to the limits of a human * Recovers from gas faster than a normal human * Hears better than normal people * Can't get drunk and his metabolism burns four times faster than a normal human * Doesn't age properly * Heals fast * Got shot in the head and declared dead, but recovered afterwards * Wakes up from sedatives quickly * Serum fixes all of his previous health issues * He's the Earth-6160 version of a peak human Exclusive SHIELD Footage * Captain America takes down a squad of armed mercenaries (The Avengers: The Animated Series-Episode 2-Avengers Assemble) * Captain America bounces his shield off of a large Ultron drone (The Avengers: The Animated Series-Episode 2-Avengers Assemble) * Cap throws his shield with enough force to slice guns in half (The Avengers: The Animated Series-Episode 2-Avengers Assemble) * Takes down three soldiers with a shield toss (The Avengers: The Animated Series-Episode 2-Avengers Assemble) * Bust opens a torpedo tub after swimming to a submarine (The Avengers: The Animated Series-Episode 2-Avengers Assemble) Other/Misc * "He's in a whole 'nother league, trust me." -Bucky * "We measure courage against Captain America."- Hercules * Has a translator * Can pick locks * Doesn't kill unless necessary * Shield blocks electric attacks fine * He's willing to sacrifice himself for other * Won't back down from a fight * Defeats Hitler * His First Avenger suit can take a bayonet stab * Leads the Howling Commandos * Barely worthy of Mjolnir * Suit has a magnet to call back his shield Willpower * Wills himself out of a cosmic cube * Resists Hatemonger * Breaks mindcontrol * Forces Red Skull out of his mind * Takes over and saves himself from Zemo's mind control machine * Resists the effects of a Mad Bomb long enough to destroy it WWII Bike * Self destruct switch * Back end flamethrower * Cable wires * Has missiles capable of destroying HYDRA tanks Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-6160 Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Leaders Category:Shield Wielders Category:Super Strength Category:Unfinished Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Combat Masters Category:Bomb Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Staff Wielders Category:Good Characters Category:Multilingual Category:Captain America: The Animated Series characters Category:Weapons Experts Category:Force Field Generation Category:Iron Man: The Animated Series characters Category:Created by Rangerfan14